A Trip Lasting Forever
by AnimalLover03
Summary: The story of Ash's let-go Butterfree, and its life with other Butterfrees without Ash.
1. The Departure with Ash

**Please watch "Bye Bye Butterfree" before reading this. If not, this story might cause confusion.**

**A Trip Lasting Forever**

_Present_

5 years since Butterfree went away. And also 5 years since I've never seen him or his mate. I wonder if Butterfree is still safe with his friend or worse, even alive.

'Why I am I thinking about Butterfree?' I thought, 'I'm a Pokémon master, and I need to go meet my friends at Professor Oaks lab.'

I sighed. 'I'm a Pokémon master which means I need to think and care for all my Pokémon… And I need to go meet my friends – all my friends.'

"Ash dear, isn't it time for you to leave?" my mother shouted out.

"Yes mother. I'm going!"

As I was walking to the laboratory, I noticed a growing population of Caterpies, Metapods, and Butterfree. Today, everything was leading up to Butterfree – my Butterfree. I couldn't help myself, but to think about the days with him, and the day I left Butterfree to never see him again.

_Past_

"Wow, a pink Butterfree!" I shouted to Brock and Misty.

"Yeah?" she questioned.

"'Come take a look! There are tons of these fluttering creatures here!"

My friends and I were on a hot air balloon when we spotted a bunch of Butterfrees. I let my Butterfree out of his red and white Pokeball to go and play with the others; "Butterfree, we have only been battling lately. Have some fun!"

He fluttered his wings high up to the sky until he spotted the pink bug and flying type Pokémon. He dove down almost crashing into her. I couldn't notice, but Brock exclaimed," I think your Butterfree likes the pink Butterfree, Ash."

I knew that moment that I'd be fighting without Butterfree for the next battle.

Later that afternoon, after Team Rocket had appeared then "Blasted off again" Butterfree came up to me and seemed to say, "I'll miss you, Ash."

"I'll miss you, too."

At sundown, when Butterfree really had to leave, I had tears in my eyes like Butterfree. I thought about all the time we spent together, all the times we won and lost, all the times when we huddled together. Now, it was really the end. Of course, our friendship would go on forever and ever, but would I ever see this couple again? I hoped so, but that did not happen.

I let go of Butterfree and cried until they were out of sight. I never knew what happened to him.

**I'm sorry for this chapter for it was short and was only explaining the Pokémon anime in words. The next chapter will be more exciting and fun.**


	2. A Mysterious Conversation

"Buddy, clean yourself!" my wife yelled across the room, "And also clean the house too!"

"Okay, okay." But I was thinking, 'Stop complaining, will you? I am trying to do work here.'

I actually _was _doing work. I was trying to figure out where Ash would be today. I missed the life without cleaning and getting food. I missed Brock, Misty, and most of all, Ash. People might call Ash kind and clever, but I say he is cold-hearted and impulsive. He shouldn't have let me go. Ash is cold-hearted because he didn't try to stop me. He is impulsive because he just let me have my own new life. Sighing, I thought that I was only thinking this because I was here at this moment. I knew, life here was less tiring and hurtful, but at least I got some kindness back then. At least, I had fun then and was curious back then. Beady always complained about how I couldn't work as I should and how I worried about nothing. But that was not true.

I did worry. About Ash, that is. I worried if Pikachu was captured by that stubborn Team Rocket. I worried if Ash got himself into some trouble. Well, he is a master at stirring up some trouble. I worried if Ash and his Pokémon lost a gym match or a gym badge. I worried about him. I didn't about Beady.

Beady couldn't resist me being dirty or talking back to her. I was older than her, you know. She never let me train, and I had to be stuck in this den with all her eggs. She was the one going out for fresh air, and the only time I got fresh air is when I got her food while she tended her teeny precious eggs. As you can see, my life here was – you can call it – miserable.

When I lost gym matches, I could be comforted by Ash. I had loved and respected my trainer. I don't know why I was so thoughtless to just go with Beady to have myself a whole new life. I shouldn't have done it. I so very regret it. So I will be with my trainer.

A few days later, Beady shouted, "Buddy! Buddy?"

"Yes, darling?" I said in an exhausted voice.

"What's gotten into you lately?" she began, "Are you working on that ridiculous old map again?"

"Yes. I am and I always will until I find Ash, my trainer."

"You know, you are such a stubborn little kid." Just to remind you, I am older than her. Then she flew off toward her eggs.

I always wondered if she was occupied with something important. But I never got to take a glimpse at what she was doing all day because she never forgot to lock her door. One time, I was fluttering to her room, and I saw a crack in the door. I looked through it, but she noticed me first before I noticed her work.

Today, as I was doing my business and went again to check on Beady, I heard some unfamiliar sounds coming from inside. I could make out most of the words.

"Yes, sir. I will raise them nice and strong. You will have everything you will need to fulfill your destiny." Beady declared.

"Very well. I will look forward to it. 2 months. You only have two months." A mysterious voice commanded.

"Yes. I understand, sir. Two months."

"Remember, if you don't make it in 60 days' time, you will be punished for your entire life. As you can see, this mission is very significant to the members of Team Rocket and I."

"Sir, I will do my best."

Then the call ended. I gasped. Team Rocket? The same one that followed me the whole entire journey with Ash Ketchum? I couldn't understand. Was Beady working with them? No, that couldn't be. Was she forced to? I hoped that was the answer to my question.

After I was done blinking with confusion, I started to think more clearly. 'I need to figure more about this _Mission _of theirs. It might have something to do with Ash's and my life.' I also wondered how in the world that man was talking and understanding Beady. But as I lingered on the nest, when Beady came out, I could see a black little patch on her neck that possibly was the translator between Pokémon and human talk.

A month had gone by since I had overheard the conversation between Beady and who seemed to be a leader of the malicious group, Team Rocket. I had been preparing to venture out right afterwards in case I needed to flee my house hastily. And more than soon did that day come.

**Please leave reviews; it makes me feel better and critiques will help me improve. Thank you.**


	3. A New Person and A Horrible Sight

"Invasion! Invasion! Do something Buddy! Quick!" Beady screamed and screeched.

I could tell that she was faking this, but I decided to "help" her anyway.

"Coming, Beady!"

I ran towards the place she was screaming at, and hugged her. I was only pretending that I didn't know anything about her secret plan and was innocent, of course. She seemed to have believed _my _act, fortunately. Here's a little secret I discovered not long ago: Beady is not a very good actress. But I think I am because everyone believes me when I act something out.

As I was pretending to rescue her, I could clearly see her winking at the Team Rocket members who had marched into our house. Team Rocket tried to "capture" Beady, and they did. Well, I had no reason to not let go of her, didn't I? The team marched in a room with Beady in their hands, and they firmly shut the door.

I know, I was eavesdropping, but I couldn't help myself. I leaned as far as I could to the door, and waited for them to talk. One man started speaking.

"Beady, are you ready for the big prophecy ceremony yet?"

"Yes," she sighed, "I have collected all the materials from the Caterpies I have given birth to…"

'A prophecy ceremony? Materials from her Caterpies? What could they possibly have meant?'

"We will only wait for 3 to become Butterfrees, 3 to become Metapods, and get the rest of the Caterpies. You may only have one Caterpie that is left. If none, you get no creatures."

I shook that thought out of my head and walked back steadily but trembling back to my own room. I was going to work on the map dedicated for Ash. When I began to work, I couldn't concentrate, however. I kept wondering unconscientiously what they meant by all of the things they had said. The one thing I was sure about was that it wasn't a very nice thing.

That evening, I said as I was supposedly going out to get supper, "Bye, Beady. Take care of those children of ours!"

Beady had tears in her eyes. Who ever knew she had feelings for anything at all?

I was planning to go out looking for Ash instead of getting supper for any Pokémon. I raced out to the open fields and felt the open fresh air. I was finally free and bleak. I could spot some teensy Rattatas and some big old Ursarings. I didn't have to live cooped up anymore, but I had a quest to do and a person to find. And that was for everyone's goods.

Later that night, as I was searching for a place to sleep, I spotted a blazing campfire that Ash and the others used to create. Hopeful, I wandered to where the light was coming from, and saw a girl lying inside a tent slumbering peacefully. Little did I know, that that was not the last time I would see her. And also little did I know, that she was Sakura, one of Ash's friends.

I warmed myself near the fire, and stared at it in awe. Maybe it was just me, but I think the fire calms you down and makes you straighten your thoughts. I sat in the dirt pathway just thinking about the days I spent with Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu. How nice it was then. It had been roughly 5 1/2 years now without Ash. Then, I began to wonder, how in the world, did I live with Beady this whole time?

Next, I began to ponder about this girl. Was it legal for me to sit in front of another person's campfire? I chuckled at my thought.

'She wouldn't mind a little Butterfree perched in front of her warmth, right? I mean she seems like a Pokémon trainer, and there are no trainer I know of that doesn't want some Pokémon to catch.'

I left the refuge at dawn to begin, yes, begin, my journey for my owner.

When I saw a building in the distance, I was nonplussed. I mean, I was in a think wooded area with almost no sunshine in the ground level. But the building was huge! The land was cleared out evenly, but the extraordinary thing was that there was no life available near it.

"Oh no!" I whispered hoarsely. What I saw was the most horrible sight. The sign in front of the building read: Team Rocket Headquarters.


	4. Uh-Oh for Buddy

I knew I shouldn't have done it. But unfortunately, I did. A foolish Butterfree just marching into the headquarters of the one of the three most feared, to say, Teams of all Pokemon history and until now. What I was thinking, I do not know. Although, one thing was for sure. I thought they weren't strong as much as they really were. If you were me, a Butterfree who only saw a show-off girl named Jessie, a tired, thirsty, or hungry boy called James, and a stubborn human-talking Meowth. I mean really, they were just reckless fools.

As I strolled along the hallways of a headquarter not knowing what I was getting into, I faced a man with an all-black costume. He was not like anyone, not any member of Team Rocket I saw before. Now I realize those were the clothing for regular Rocket members.

"What is a Butterfree doing here?" he growled in an unpleasant tone.

Then he lifted me by the wings and thrust me out a window at the end of the hallway. I squirmed and screeched in pain for the wings are the weak points of a Butterfree. I was hoping for a kind person to appear and save me from the pain. Maybe even take me to the Pokemon center. But well, my luck turned upside down.

"Come on, Grudget," the same person who hurt me grumbled, "Here is the Butterfree I found. Ha! Look at it, trying to escape! Good thing I caught it by the wings!"

Grudget scratched his whiskers. "I agree. Good job Kenneck. I'll be sure to tear off the translucent part of its wings."

That was when I started to panic. 'My wings? They can't take my wings away! I- I need to find Ash... And quick! Before they... '

It was too late. Grudget returned with a pair of scissors snipping and snapping the open air as if telling me to prepare for my end. I knew that I couldn't get away before the tragedy happened to me. I could only hope for the best.

Sakura's Perspective

"Huh? Interesting... Butterfree footprints near my camp... Well, must have been a wild one."

"Espeon Es!"

"Okay, Espeon. I'm ready to go now."

Sakura and Espeon set out to leave for their journey when suddenly they started to see a clearing in the distance. They ran towards it thinking there might be some kind of Pokemon to catch. The only thing they saw, however, was a building. To make matters worse, a Team Rocket building. And to make matters even worse, it was a Team Rocket Headquarters building. To make matters the worst, people were trying to cut something from a Butterfree in front of the Team Rocket Headquarters building. From a Butterfree!?

Sakura whispered to Espeon, "Espeon, I want you to go fetch that poor Butterfree from those villains over there."

"Peon Espeon."

Then Espeon bolted out from where its trainer was hiding and raced toward the Pokemon. Then it grabbed it gently with its mouth and happily trotted back.

"Espeon! Behind you! Psybeam!"

It dropped Buddy again gently onto the ground and obeyed its master.

"Dodge, Espie! Then quick attack!"

Just like always, she was as obedient as a Espeon could be and defeated the human-beings chasing the poor poor Butterfree. It finally had the chance to get away, therefore it picked up Buddy and sprinted back to its owner.


	5. Frustration and Plans

"Good job once again Espeon!" Sakura praised her Pokemon.

"Esss!"

I coughed, "Well hello there Espeon, what is your name? My name is Buddy the Butterfree."

"I can see that. My name is Heaven. Glad to meet you."

As Sakura and the pair of Pokemon strolled back through the woods, I couldn't bear but think about what they had said and done. By they, I meant the Team Rocket members. They had said to tear off the translucent parts of my wings and a guy with a pair of scissors had almost done that to me. Until Sakura and Espeon came to rescue. I could have been done for right this day. The very next day that he started his journey to Ash Ketchum. That made me sigh deeply causing Sakura to face me and she cocked her head.

She laughed, "Why did you sigh? You aren't afraid of us, are you? Well then, there is nothing to be afraid of, young Butterfree!"

'Oh humans. They always thought what they wanted to. They never really communicated with Pokemon. People think that nodding is a sign of approval and shake of head is a meaning of disapproval. But they are all wrong. They are all wrong!"

A feeling of frustration began to rise up from deep inside my heart. I shook and gusted myself high into the sky. Then I used confusion and psybeam to nearby rocks and trees followed by silver wind. Still, he was infuriated. 'Urrgh! Why, oh, why did Ash have to let me go!' I thought.

The next moment, I heard Sakura shouting, "You there! Um…Butterfree! Get down here! There is a flock of Fearows heading your way!"

The next thing I saw _was_ a flock of Fearows. And they _were _coming. Or to say, bolting toward me. I thought that they were all using quick attack. And on me. I yelled "AHHHHH!" as I quickly dove into some bushes on the ground floor. I guessed that the Fearows didn't want to waste time trying to search for me, so I crawled cautiously out of the underbrush. Sakura smiled at me gently glad that I was safe and sound.

"Oh Buddy! How I am glad that you are safe!"

'Wait,' I thought to myself curiously, 'She knows my name?'

"Wait," then she said out loud, "How do I know your name? You are a Pokemon!"

Then Espeon gracefully nudged me with her shoulders and I realized that it was her who had used her telepathy skills to tell her owner my name! How wonderful that was. Now she could call me by my name! You know, the only thing I didn't like about Ash was that he never ever knew my name. I always hoped that he would obtain a psychic Pokemon so I could tell him my name, but that didn't happen for me. I guess I wasn't a lucky Butterfree…

"Oh come on! Please?" I asked Heaven.

"No way! You almost got… Well, you know. I never want to say anything not related to my name. So no, we are NOT going back to the headquarters again." Heaven said sternly.

"Awwwww…. But we can't stop them if we never go back, right? What if no one finds out that Team Rocket is planning this horrifying project? Then we are all doomed, correct? I mean really, can you _please _just ask Sakura? Please?"

"Buddy," she soothed, "You can't always do what you want, and- "

"It is not what I want. It's not for my own good, Heaven, it is for all Pokemon. Even for the whole entire world!"

"Yes, perhaps. Okay, let's say that it is. Then what do we do? Just stomp into the building and demand a visit with Giovanni? Or send everyone out the window and take charge of the whole Team Rocket? What are we going to do? Do you happen to have a plan, Mr. Buddy?"

"Well, not exactly, but I'm sure we will figure it out once we just…" my voice faded away.

"If you are so sure, young man, why don't you try and talk to Sakura yourself?!... I'm sorry… But I really think that is a very perilous idea," she sighed, "Very well, Buddy, I will ask my trainer."

After a long moment of nodding and concentrating, Sakura finally understood what we were up to.

She exclaimed, "Wow! I never knew that Pokemon had so much ideas and feelings in them! Um… And Buddy?"

"Pfreee?"

"Um… I don't really think- I… Well? Sorry to disappoint you, but I agree with Heaven," she winked at the Espeon, "I don't think stopping them without anything planned is a bad idea."

I squealed in frustration. Sakura supposed, "But maybe we can think about a plan for today and perhaps put it to action tomorrow?"

I thanked her in my mind and started working on a great plan leading to victory.

_**Buddy's Plan**_

Gather a team of Pokemon

Secretly go into the headquarters

Attack the members in the building

Find all the Pokemon or/and materials belonging to someone else

Escape safely

But this did not go as planned…

**A/N *sigh* I just can't figure out how to do a really long chapter like almost everyone else… I wish I could though… Don't forget to leave a review! (please)**


	6. Sakura and Heaven

**A/N: Long time, no... Story? Here is one anyway. Hope you enjoy!**

***For a Pokemon talking, the first quote will be the part that normal humans can hear and the second quote will be the part where other Pokemon (But sometimes people) can hear. Example: "Pika, pikachu!" "Hi, I'm Pikachu!" Something like that.**

There came tomorrow.

I woke up startled as I realized I was not at my house and alone. I looked around nonplussed and suddenly recognized the surroundings. The first part of my inquiry was very obvious. But about the second part. What about the second part?

Glancing around even more, I came to a conclusion that, in fact, I was alone. Even worse, in the middle of the forest.

'Where was Sakura and Heaven? And why did they leave me here?' I wondered worriedly.

As I paced quietly on the damp floor of the woodlands, I thought. I thought about the days with Ash. I thought about the times when Team Rocket tried desperately to steal Pikachu and the other Pokemon. I thought about another time when we slept peacefully and Team Rocket tried to steal our Pokemon! That was it! That had to be the answer to my question!

Then, I flied quickly upwards where I could see everything clearly. And I saw them. Sakura and Heaven being dragged by some caped people into the darkness of the headquarters...

"Hey Heaven! How are you doing back there?" I asked politely.

"Essss! Peon, peon!" "Don't worry! I'm just fine!" She called back.

Even though my Espeon didn't use Telepathy to communicate with me anymore, it seemed like she always did because now, apparently, I could understand her language! I didn't know that was possible until now!

"Es? Peeeeeon? Esp?" "Buddy? Shouldn't we wake him up? Shouldn't we?"

"No you little cutie, we aren't waking Buddy up. I mean, just look at him. He's sound asleep! It'll just be mean to rouse him up, you know."

I giggled while looking at Heaven's cute face staring up at me questioningly.

"Oh but Espie, if I could call you that? Never mind, I know you'll let me, right?" I blinked in curiosity waiting for the Espeon's answer, "Heaven, anyways, we need to get some food for both Buddy and us."

Heaven volunteered to do so and raced off as quickly as a Surskit.

'Now, I guess I'll go take a look around this place, I never did!'

When I returned, I was surprised to find that Heaven had not returned from gathering berries and such. Worried as I was, you couldn't have resisted but bolt into the woods and begin calling for her like I did. But I only heard the normal tweets and hoots and a Pokemon calling out for me. A Pokemon calling for me?!

I listened closer and this was what I heard: "Es! Es! Ess, peon!" "Help! Help! Help, Sakura!"

Oh how I dreaded that moment of silence afterwards.

As I ran as fast as I could into the wilderness, I got to a clearing. Actually, the clearing. With the headquarter of Team Rocket standing right there.

Then I saw Heaven.

A arm grabbed me. Then two, then four.

"Let go! Let go! I need to help Heaven!"

"Here is the trainer of that ridiculous Espeon!" One of the grunts shouted to no one in particular.

"And who is Heaven? Are you out of your mind, missy? No Pokemon has a name! There is no person in Team Rocket history to be named Heaven! Oh, I know. It's a friend of yours coming to save you?" He said condescendingly.

"Yes, so you better let me go mister know-it-all! Or else!" I declared.

"Or what?! I'm not scared of you little twerp." A new voice announced.

'Now who had called me that before, I know I heard that somewhere...' I wondered for a second. Then realizing, I yelled at the top of my lungs, "Now just let me go you pink weird haired... Person! And you, you mister smartie pants whose Pokemons never listens to him!"

"Who did you call a pink weird haired person?!" Jessie was fuming.

"And of course my Pokemon listen to me, Sakura! And I am not mister smartie pants!"

"Yeah, cuz I am!" A Meowth who appeared out of nowhere declared.

"Oh really, then let's have a battle, right here, right now."

"Sorry, you won't get that stupid Pokemon of yours back." Jessie laughed, "We know you don't have any more Pokemon except your dearly little Heavenly friend, so no battle for you."

"Take them, both that Espeon and Sakura to the dungeon." James said disgustedly.

"Yes, sir." The grunt bowed.

Who would have known the same failing people would have became high up in the team? They were now known as "sir" and "ma'am"? That must have been a incredible turning point for them. I remembered the days when Team Rocket came and repeated their motto. I actually thought it was addicting: Prepare for trouble, and make it double. To protect the world from devastation, to unite the peoples in our nation. To denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above. Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light (that part was quite true), surrender now or prepare to fight. Jessie, James, Meowth that's right!

I always wondered the true meaning of their motto. They want to protect the world and unite the people? That is exactly what a kind, caring person would do! See, Jessie and James didn't seem that evil compared to others like Team Magma and Aqua. And the rest of Team Rocket. Also, the balloon-loving trio seemed to think that any Pokemon they caught would listen to them and their boss, whose name was apparently Giovanni, would love every Pokemon they brought to him and would get promotions and a ton of money. How silly of them. I knew they were smart however. They built huge machines. They produced goodies. They knew how to make electric-proof things. They could have became one of the most intelligent trios if they hadn't been so trying-to-be-evil.

Back to what was happening though. The members who were supposedly very secretive pushed forward and spun me until I was so dizzy the world was a blur and a huge wave. Then I felt a punch and I blacked out.

"Es?" "Are you okay?" Heaven worriedly whispered after a time that seemed like years.

"Huh? Where am I?" I had nausea and felt sick like never before.

I knew my Espeon was worried, but unfortunately, I drifted off into another period of painful sleep. And I couldn't control myself anymore.

'Am I becoming crazy? Or is it just the side effects of the drugs they made me drink?... The drugs? What drugs?' Thinking for a moment, I unconsciously woke up drearily and began uncontrollably shaking myself back and forth.

"Espeon, are you there?" I whispered hoarsely.

"Peeeeeeeeeeee!"

She was so glad that nothing horrible had happened to me.

"Are we stuck in a cell, Heaven?"

The answer was yes, and even worse, we were separated by a wall of bars. But the one thing that was nice was that Heaven was within reach. Or not.

I was handcuffed to the ground on the far corner of the cage, and it was nearly impossible for me to touch Heaven. Then I thought. 'Maybe Heaven could use Psychic and release me from this lock!'

Her attack was strong enough to break the light chains, but to my disappointment, was too much weaker to move the heavy iron bars even a centimeter.

"Espie- I mean Heaven, use Psychic! But quietly, okay?" I talked quietly.

As I broke free in relief from the cuffs, my dear Espeon raced up to me as far as it could come and I did the same. We were finally together. But there was one more problem. We needed to get out, and quick. Buddy had to be worried sick by now since a day and a half had gone by from when we were captured. We had to break free of this disgusting place and find Buddy.


	7. Heavenly Nightmare

**A/N I'm sorry for not uploading stuff this summer, I know I said I would but I couldn't think of stuff to write and I was doing things with my BFF and such... Anyways, here is a chapter of A Trip Lasting Forever.**

"Of course, my dear friend Sakura, I'd be glad to." I said and with a nod of approval from my trainer, I began my search for berries and maybe even some Pokemon Sakura could catch. You know, she never caught a single one yet. Except for me, that is. But suddenly, as I sprinted out into the wilderness, I felt something tingly. All of a sudden the forest got unusually quiet and then a Skarmory squawked clamorously.

I have met a person with a Skarmory once but when I called his voice "Squawking", he raged over me. I ran around and around until the trainers called us back in but I could still hear Sakura say, "I'm sorry for my Espeon insulting your Skarmory!" The way she said that so cheerfully made the boy even angrier that he stomped away without saying anything. I giggled like crazy in my Pokeball. How I chuckled at the thought...

Anyways. But now, the voice of that Skarmory worried me even more. When I twirled around to get back to Sakura, a shadow appeared and I froze, unable to move of fear.

"Oh a Espeon! How delightful..." A terrible voice cackled behind me, but I couldn't figure who it was. "James, Meowth, come! I found a Espeon!"

The person whom the voice belonged to caught me firmly with her

'James and Meowth! Of course!' I realized who it was - Jessie - and tried to squirm out of her grasp. Unfortunately for me, the other Rocketeers pounced on me.

"Our Boss would love an Espeon!" James exclaimed in delight.

"Yeah, remember that time when we tried to catch the 5 eeveelutions?" Meowth laughed.

"Wait, didn't we tried to catch a Espeon- " Jessie was stunned.

"The Espeon, the Espeon. There is something really familiar about this one." Meowth whispered to self.

"But whatever, we caught a Espeon anyway," Jessica said carelessly, "right?"

However, I foolishly gave away that I was not a wild or a stray Espeon when I demanded to Meowth, "I want to go back to Sakura, bring me back or else."

"Oh looky here!" The cat Pokemon began, "Pinky wants to go to Sakura! So that means... She is the little twerp's Espeon!"

"What is the chance of us picking up her deary pie?" Jessie condescendingly asked.

"Who cares about that, let's bring it to the boss!" James shouted.

"Essss! Espe esp peon espeon?!" "Wait! How come you aren't saying the motto?!" I questioned, desperate to not go into the headquarters.

When the talking Meowth understood and told his friends about my sayings, James proudly announced, "Good question! That is because we are executives now, little girl."

I was stunned. How could they have become EXECUTIVES?! That foolish trio who always blasted off or something? I had to doubt if they were telling the truth.

Trying to stop them from dragging me into the darkness of their team was very difficult. Probably mostly because they had one Pokemon and two humans, but I was only one Pokemon. I tried talking them out of doing that and trying to get far with my strength, but none seemed to work in any way.

Once they got me into a dungeon cell with a few other Pokemon, they said to stay nice unless they would not let me have any sort of interactions with anything. This frightened me a little since I loved the nature, and Pokemon, and humans, and almost everything there was to this world. That is, except this Team Rocket.

"Come on, Jess! We'll be late!" James coaxed, "Remember there are only three Pokemon we captured so far, and including this one!"

The three grunts left, leaving me behind. However, I overheard that they were going to their boss to inform him about them capturing me, but I knew the Boss wouldn't accept me. I knew that because a Team Rocket boss would want a legendary or a very strong Pokemon, but a Espeon would not suit a mean, selfish person.

About 10 minutes later, I heard footsteps coming towards the dungeon. Listening closely, I figured there were 3 people. I was about to use my power of overlooking the future, but, thinking a little bit, I knew that using my power would use a lot of my energy. If I used my energy, I would have collapsed, and you know, a close future is something you can wait for.

'They are here!' I gasped.

"Esssss?! Espeon peeeeon?!" I exclaimed, "Sakura?! Why are you here?!"

**A/N: No more same story, I don't want you to get bored. If you are reading this, also, please vote on the poll on my profile page. Thank you!**


End file.
